It's Time For What the Heck is That?
by Wakko Warner 22
Summary: After confronting the media about Theftomaniacs, the Warners never saw that cartoon again. But when a strange but adorable visitor pays a call, they become paranoid, and think the government sent him to get revenge for ending the show. Time passes, and they soon find he needs to get home. Can they genuinely help him? Sequel to It's Time For Who Again?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Space. The final frontier. Eta Carinae. A star 7,000 light years from Earth, and 5 million times larger than our sun. Wait a minute. Is this a fanfic or Star Trek? Anyway, it seemed to everyone that stars were so bright, no persons living or dead that were completely coincidental could inhabit them. Or so they thought. But of course they were of flesh, and mere humans normally displayed this ignorance. But the Warners ain't humans. **(Imagine what THAT would look like, huh?) **

The Warners have seen extraterrestrial life before, (Sorry Yoda. It's my reflexes.) They heard they were ugly, gross, disgusting, human-eating, earth-destroying, leader-taking monsters. Until they met, _him._

He wasn't like other aliens. Sure, he lived on a star, he spoke their language, and knew their ways. But there was one thing that differed him from the rest...

He was cute. Very cute.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Don't Say I Didn't Warn You**

The studio room shook with yelling and mallet pounding. The Warners had previously witnessed the airing of the new show, Theftomaniacs, and were now giving the media a piece of their insanity. They were eventually thrown outside, but the toss was a feeble attempt, for they were thrown out by the wounded.

"Don't make us come back here! Next time, we'll GIVE you something to cry about!" Yakko shouted. The trio stood up and dusted themselves off. "I'm not convinced they learned their lesson. Maybe we should pay them a visit on Christmas?"

"Nah." Dot shook the idea off. "Why waste our time here? We still have to "ask" Santa what we want!"

"You're right. Besides. We just got back home. Let's spend Christmas with our family!" With that said, they hopped on their invisible bike and peddled down the street. Actors from all over the cartoon world were going to work. Looney Tunes, Freakazoid, and Animaniacs were busy. Even though their shows didn't air, they didn't want to sit around all day like layabouts. Work was the only place they had.

Since the Warners got transported to the real world, nothing exciting was happening. Pinky and the Brain had settled down on their inventions, and Yakko, Wakko, and Dot had decided to take it easy. That meant bugging people until they ran away the first time. No need to start a chase. Everything was normal. Well, sorta.

XXXXXXXX

Far, far into space, among the millions upon millions of stars, planets, and raging asteroids, hung the star Eta Carinae. At a high 72,000 degrees F, a solar flare shot out from the surface. One less flame to keep it alive. Surely a star of this "atmosphere," couldn't obtain life. Or could it? This particular star just happened to be the home of extraterrestrial life. And very ugly life at that.

Monsters with horns on their feet and hair on their arms, mouths, and everywhere else, with vampire-sharp teeth, each dripping with green slime and sludge. They were a shade of vomit green mixed with diarrhea brown. They had unspeakable appetites; eating space trash, and metals. Some would say they could eat humans. No one has ever wandered close enough to their home without exploding to be sure though. Or, they came close, but never came back alive to tell what they witnessed.

However, there was one alien who wasn't shaped this way. He didn't have scales, but he had fur. He didn't have alien features, but almost dog-like features. Two floppy ears, aquamarine eyes, light green nose, a miniature snout, long tail, black fur, and four magenta spots on his right ear. He also sported a very long royal blue sweatshirt.

His name was Myrrh-Glow. Myrrh meaning miracle, and glow meaning fire. He was a little fire miracle. He didn't act like the others. Attacking, charging at people like moose, or charging people with money like the IRS. No. Instead, he was a kind spirit. He was polite, gentle, and helpful. His behavior attracted attention. Sometimes good, sometimes not so good.

Zeffrah and Nitro were two of the ugliest aliens in Eta City. With their ugly appearances, came their ugly hearts. They pushed, they stole, they even murdered. They never got the attention Myrrh-Glow received. This made them envious and both bullied him about his actions, but that wasn't enough. They needed something bigger. Better. Or even hostile. But how could they get rid of him without getting caught? Hmmm...

This day was the perfect day to destroy Myrrh-Glow. It was his birthday. And what better way to ruin it by making it his funeral? Then again, what chance would there be of nobody noticing? Maybe...

Every birthday on Eta Carinae was the same. The residents shot out solar flares as fireworks to celebrate "coming of age". And this one was no exception. Pats on the back were exchanged between guests and Myrrh-Glow. Glances of approval were passed along like waves of water washing over him. It seemed everyone was having a perfect time. But the little eleven year old noticed that two of his guests weren't enjoying themselves. He knew those two. He knew they were the ones who had been bullying him, but a guy can't help too many people. He walked over to the acid bowl when he was stopped by his mother.

"Where do you think you're going mister?" she asked him.

"I was just gonna ask Zeffrah and Nitro what they were doing," he replied his neither masculine nor feminine voice full of innocence.

"Before you eat cake? Nonsense!"

"Mum, I think there are more important matters to settle than cake."

"Don't worry, they'll be fine. Besides, you can give cake to them when you go over there. Nothing shows a smile more than diabetes!" Myrrh-Glow gave his frenemies a look of sympathy before surrendering.

"Okay, okay. One bite can't hurt." His mom led him to a giant table and placed him on top of it. She loudly clapped her hands together. The guests stopped chattering and turned their heads.

"Everyone, as you all should know, my one and only favorite son, Myrrie-"

"Mum, not in front of the whole universe!" Myrrh-Glow hated when his mother called him his nickname.

"Not now Myrrie. Anyway, he is turning eleven years old today. Eleven years old is a big number. Especially when it's your only son. My hair' s turning grey just thinking about-" She paused to wipe away a tear. "But he can't officially turn eleven yet. It is our tradition for the man of the hour to eat the first piece of worm cake. So Myrrie, go ahead!"

Myrrh-Glow stood on the table and walked over to his prize. He stared it down, in awe of its beauty. The baker decided to do something different this year, so instead of creating a mucus worm cake, he made a tall, pure white, vanilla cake. With worms of course. It may looked bad to others, but Myrrh begged to differ. He usually saw the beauty of things foreign to his species. Another reason to be loved. And hated.

Myrrh snapped out of his trance. He took a step back and instead of using a fork, he shoved his face in the worm cake sending the crowd into hysterics. He popped out with a smile covered with frosting. One of his neighbors held up a glass of acid and made a toast.

"To Myrrh-Glow! The funniest and cutest of us all!" Everyone's glass rose.

"Cheers!" Back at the acid table, sat Zeffrah and Nitro looking more ticked than ever.

"This is disgusting! That spoiled brat is getting more attention than my mother did when she was in labor," said Zeffrah.

"Well it is his birthday after all," said Nitro. Zeffrah shot him a dirty look.

"Whose side are you on?" Nitro shrugged his shoulders.

"Yours I guess. But he IS nice after all."

"These people treat him like it's his birthday every day. Which is why it's the perfect day to get rid of him," Zeffrah said with a smug grin.

"What do you mean?"

"If he's destroyed on his birthday, this day will become a day of mourning and sadness instead of rejoicing."

"Are you stupid? We'll get caught!" Nitro exclaimed.

"No! No we won't. I have it all planned out." Myrrh-Glow walked over to the acid table, a piece of cake in each paw and his face wiped off. But a grin still remained. As far as he was concerned, nothing could remove it. He placed the cake in front of the aliens.

"Hey. I saw you over here looking crestfallen. And I know I'm not your favorite person, but we can forgive and forget. So I brought you cake." Zeffrah looked at the cake annoyed before giving Myrrh a smile.

"Right. Forgive and forget. We forgive you too Myrrh-Glow."

"You do?"

"We do?" Zeffrah gave Nitro a kick underneath the table.

"Of course we do. That teasing was all in fun."

"You tied me to a flame tree and left me there for a whole earth day," said Myrrh. Zeffrah smiled nervously.

"But that was a long time ago."

"It was three days ago."

"The point is, we want to make it up to you."

"Really?"

"Yep. Nitro and I just felt so bad. And since it's your birthday, what better time?" Myrrh thought it over.

"I guess you're right. What did you have in mind?"

"Follow us. We've got something to show you." The two aliens led Myrrh to a cooler spot. He was then stopped by one of his guests.

"Where are you going?"

"These two said they had something to show me."

"Are you sure you should be going with them?"

"What do you mean?" asked Myrrh.

"These two are responsible for burning your house down! That's awful!" the guest cried.

"Its not like anybody got hurt, we're immune to fire. And if my house burned down in a fire infested atmosphere, then it's not worth my time."

"Myrrh-Glow! This could be a trap!"

"Don't worry. Learn to forgive." The guest stepped back and sighed.

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you." Myrrh was once again pulled along and brought to the cooler spot.

"So. What exactly is this about?" Myrrh asked curiously.

"This exact spot is where the biggest and brightest solar flare is about to go off. "

"And we wanted you to see it up close," said Nitro.

"Cool! How do I do that?"

"Just stand right on that black spot." Zeffrah pointed to a large shaded area and Myrrh obeyed.

"Uh, guys? Is it supposed to be glowing like that?" The troublemakers nodded their heads.

"Of course. We wouldn't let something bad happen to you. Finally this happened on time," said Nitro mumbling to himself. Myrrh-Glow was getting worried, but he didn't let it show. These two were showing him a solar flare up close. There was nothing dangerous about that. Zeffrah gave Nitro a sly grin and he returned it. They both grabbed Myrrh-Glow and strapped him to the ground.

"What are you doing?"

"We're doing you a favor, Myrrh-Glow," said Nitro.

"Yeah. This is something that should have been done a long time ago." The two enemies left leaving Myrrh-Glow thrashing frantically.

"There's gotta be something in the book about this!" Back at the cake table, Myrrh' s mom was getting anxious. The troublemakers came up to her.

"Have you two seen Myrrie? The giant flare is about to go off, and I haven't seen him anywhere!" The aliens put on a fake panic act.

"That's terrible! I hope he doesn't disappear or something, if he hasn't already." The mother left and the boys gave each other a secret high five. Meanwhile, Myrrh was busy trying to undo the slime he was trapped under. He was afraid. Very afraid. Not so much of the fire, he was immune to that. It was the impact of the earth' s atmosphere that that scared him. And the fact that he was betrayed had scared him even more.

Suddenly, he felt himself rising. The slime he was under released the ground, but he was still trapped. He was all the way into space now and he was petrified. All the guests at the party quietly and patiently awaited the arrival of the flare. They soon saw it ascending, slowly at first, but its pace quickened. They saw it from a distance, but its wonder no doubt enchanted them. It was then they noticed a little blue speck, squirming around. It kinda looked like-

"Myrrh-Glow!" The crowd shouted with sheer panic. His mother was the worst of them all.

"Myrrie!"

"Mum!" He shouted back, knowing help would never reach him. He saw Zeffrah putting on his act, looking concerned like everyone else. But then he saw him give him a wicked some before he blasted off forever.

XXXXXXXX

The little Carinite was hurtling toward Earth now. His speed was picking up now, and the thought of death haunted him. He thought of all those times his mother and him would make shadow puppets. He remembered he shoved his head in the cake not even one hour ago. He missed those times. He allowed himself to shed a tear, but it couldn't quench the fires that surrounded him.

Just as he was about to hit the ground, everything went white and he didn't feel a thing. He then woke up from his dream with a gasp. He was panting, and he looked around. He saw large shapes in the dark, it he couldn't make out what they were. He wasn't used to this darkness living on a star and all that. He wished what he dreamed was only a dream. But it wasn't. It had just happened that evening, and he couldn't forget it. He curled up on the ground and sighed. His guest's last words to him rung in his ear: "Don't say I didn't warn you."

**Merry Christmas everybody and a happy New Year!**

**Merry Christmas from us Warners! Aren't we cute?**

** . **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Now do you have an answer?**

The Warners slept soundly that night. Until they heard an explosion outside. It woke Wakko up and he shook his brother awake.

"Yakko! Wake up. I heard something," Wakko whispered.

"All I hear is you Wakko. Go to sleep."

"No. I mean outside." No answer. "Can you go check it out?"

"How's a guy supposed to get any sleep around here if people woke him up because of their dreams?" mumbled Yakko as he rolled over. Wakko looked at him for a while.

"So, is that a yes?" Still no reply. He finally shrugged it off and went back to sleep. The next morning, the siblings awoke to a colorful phenomenon entering through the wood of the tower. Yakko knew something was up nature's sleeve. He never saw anything like this before and he knew it wasn't possible. The three of them stepped outside and even though they lived in California, they witnessed an aurora.

"Cool!" shouted Dot. "We should have brought popcorn."

"Already ahead of you sis," Wakko said sitting on a lawn chair eating popcorn. He pointed to two replicas beside him. "Help yourself." Dot and Yakko placed themselves right beside Wakko. The aurora was shining in seventeen different colors. "Wow. Seventeen glows."

"There's a Michael Vey reference for ya," Yakko winked to the audience. Colors of razzmatazz, macaroni and cheese, laser lemon, shamrock, blue bell, and purple heart were mixed with sonic silver, metallic seaweed, and cyber grape. They were tinted with periwinkle, carribbean green, lavender, orchid, sky blue-

"Hey! That color matches my clothes!"

-canary, pink flamingo, and banana mania, each soaring through the awakening dawn, fresh out of the horizon. The Warners put on sunglasses and lit sparklers.

"It's the 26th of October!"

"Iridescent day!"

"Christmas!" Yakko and Dot looked at Wakko. They almost said something, but who are they to ruin their brother's fun?

"Yakko?"

"Hmmm?"

"What are those?" Dot pointed above her.

"Why those are clouds dear Dot. You see, when moisture rises into the air-"

"Not that you smartly pants! That." She pointed to the sky painting.

"It's called an aurora." Yakko was suddenly dressed in a suit with glasses. Next to him was a chart with a picture of the sun. "When the sun burns, it lets out solar flares. These flares charge up the Earth' s poles, north and south, and create electric lights. You have to be way up north to see the Aurora Borealis, and way down south to see the Aurora Austalis." Yakko pulled on the chart' s cord and it folded up like a projector screen.

"Wow," Dot said. "That's amazing. I never knew you wore glasses."

"These are fake," said Yakko in normal attire tossing the glasses aside. He turned around to see the colors. "But they don't appear in California at dawn. Something's odd."

"Yakko? Have you been living under a rock this whole time?" asked Wakko. "Something odd always happens when we're around." Wakko pointed at Dot who had turned into a Dotnado. "See what I mean?"

"I guess. But this is beyond the normal call of duty." The trio was suddenly dressed in camouflage and army hats. They each held a mallet in their gloved hands. "Sibs, we're moving out! We're going to find out what made that aurora. And what better way than to ask the brain of Acme?"

**XXXXXXXX**

Back at Acme labs, Brain and Pinky were enjoying their time off from plotting, and were playing a nice, quiet game of chess.

"Boy, these chess pieces are really funny looking. Narf! I wonder what that would look like in real life? That would be something, right Brain?" Pinky asked.

"Even if the chess pieces came with an interactive instructions picture pop-up book, you still wouldn't know how to play," Brain said in muttered tone. He had used all the tricks he knew, and had taken four pawns, the knight, and the queen. Pinky had no clue what to do, even though he had taken the king, queen, bishop, and six pawns.

This wasn't going as planned.

Suddenly, Brain's head shot up out of concentration. That's it! All he needed to do, was build an army of these. He would teach them how to rule, and to take over. As soon as their vacation was over, (or the chess game, whichever came first, and with these two who knows?) he would begin his mission. It was brilliant.

"Pinky, are you pondering what I'm pondering?"

"I think so Brain. What DOES the fox say?" Brain looked at him with a "Are you serious? Really? Wow." face. Before he could complain, however, the lab doors burst open and three soldiers burst in.

"Brain! We need answers! Something very shocking is happening outside!" Yakko cried. "My fur is sticking up just thinking about it!" Wakko played the corny jokes theme on his drum set.

"Is your definition of shocking my definition?" Brain asked.

"Ehhhhhhh... what's your definition?"

"The electric chair."

0_0

"Close enough. There's an aurora outside! Seventeen colors! In California! At dawn! Answers! Help wanted! Call 555-8094 at your local phone booth today before Superman uses it as his dressing room again!"

"He's dreamy!" Dot drooled. Brain looked confused.

"You're saying there's an aurora outside? Down here at this hour? That's impossible!"

"Looks like impossibility took the day off," said Yakko arms crossed.

"Copy cat," Wakko muttered.

"We came here hoping you would have an answer. Do you?" asked Dot. Brain shook his head.

"Do you now?" asked Wakko. Brain sighed.

"I need time to think of a logical explanation to this peculiar event and its chaos it came with unfolding on you three." Silence.

"Now do you have an answer?" Dot asked.

"No."

"Come on man, make up your mind! We don't have all day!" Yakko gently shook him. Brain shooed him off.

"Did anything happen last night that you might possibly recall? Noises? Voices?"

"A question with a million choices?" Pinky asked. "Hey. That rhymed!"

"I do remember Wakko asking me a question, now what was it?" Wakko raised his hand.

"I heard something last night."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I heard a small explosion coming from the sky, then a few thumps, then a bigger explosion, this time on the ground."

"Sounds like North Korea," said Yakko.

"That would make perfect sense. If we were in Asia," said Brain annoyed. "Anything else Wakko?"

"After the second explosion, I heard a cat screeching. Why do cartoons have that anyway?"

"Good question. That's because the very first cartoons were created by dogs, with your all-natural cartoon violence," Yakko informed. "Then humans took over the media, and look what happened?"

"We got taken off-air," said Dot ashamed. Brain silenced them.

"I have an answer!" Yakko threw his hands up in the air.

"About time! I was about ready to call on a search for my watch! Time slowly ticked by, and all I had was my wrist. Which, by the way, it's half past life line."

"Does this mean we're all going to die?" Wakko asked.

"Of course not! It just means we have half our fanfic left to get the plot moving," said Dot. "Your answer Brain?"

"Well, it seems as if a solar flare has ran into our solar system. But flares from our sun charge the poles. Not Burbank. Wildly deducing, this flare came from another star! And from the sound of the explosion, a very powerful one too." The Warners exchanged glances.

"So, what? Are we supposed to go to space again? I thought we already made our last episode. I thought we made that quite clear!" Yakko said. (Our last space episode, we promise!) Brain pushed the thought aside.

"No, just go to the spot you heard the explosion, and look for anything suspicious. If you find anything, come find me."

"What if we dont find anything?" Wakko asked.

"Then go find Pinky," said Brain pointing behind him. Pinky had tied a plastic spoon to his nose.

"I'm a narwhal causing a commotion!" Brain covered his eyes.

"You better go, this isn't going to get any prettier." The Warners sped out of the lab comically leaving a toon cloud behind them hiding Brain's rage.


End file.
